


Thunderstorms

by imjustuptheblock



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Phil Lester - Fandom, dan howell/phil lester - Fandom
Genre: 2010!phan, M/M, dan is in uni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjustuptheblock/pseuds/imjustuptheblock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dan is scared of thunder and seeks comfort at his neighbor's flat.</p>
<p>Genre: Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorms

Manchester is a shithole. Dan had only been in uni for a little over a year and he’d already gotten mugged once, struck up a conversation with a prostitute at 8am, and lost his backpack in a Starbucks. Most importantly the weather was absolute shit. The October rain was usually met with thick grey clouds that covered the sky, shielding the little bit of sunlight that managed to peek through. 

“I’m just about to make myself dinner, Mum,” Dan stared idly at the cup of microwave macaroni. “I’ll call you back tomorrow after I’m done with my classes, okay?”   
The conversation continued for a few more seconds before his mom decided that the neighbors cat wandering into her garden was a more pressing issue than her son’s dietary needs. Finally Dan was left alone with nothing but the sound of rain hitting his metal balcony railing. 1:34 the microwave counted down. Dan watched the blue and yellow packaging spin around under the bulb until his trance was broken by a loud boom outside.

“No,” Dan said audibly. “This cannot be happening right now, that’s the third time in the last two weeks.”  
The microwave beeped, feeble in comparison to the loud cracks of the thunder. Dan was having a mental debate of whether or not disturb his neighbors at this time of night. The Atkins’ were a sweet older couple who lived down the hall who Dan had tea with at least twice a week. They treated him like he was their own grandchild. They fed him until he was nearly bursting out of his jeans, left him occasional drops of money in his mail slot, and they let him seek comfort in their home whenever Dan felt stressed or scared. Just two days ago Dan had ducked in there for shelter from the loud booms of the thunder and Alice Atkins already had a mug of hot chocolate ready for him when he walked through the door.  
“I knew you’d need a hug right now,” Alice had said before enveloping him in a warm hug. “You poor child come into our spare room, I put out some knit blankets for you to wrap up in as well.”

This brought Dan back to the moment, there was no denying it, he didn’t need the microwave macaroni that was probably still cold in middle. Dan grabbed his keys before dashing out the door, going two doors down until he could smell the sweet smell of freshly baked sugar cookies. He gave a quiet knock on the door, knowing that the Atkins didn’t like sharp loud noises.  
“Startles me half to death!” Mr. Atkins would clutch his chest and give a hearty laugh and Dan made sure not to do it again, last thing he wanted was to give the man a heart attack.

After a few moments Dan wasn’t sure if they’d heard him, but the sound of footsteps skittering across the wooden floor dashed Dan’s suspicions. The door whipped open, and instead of looking down at the face of a sweet, wrinkly old lady; Dan was looking up at a glistening, wet young man who couldn’t be anything older than 25.

“Can I help you?” the man piped up, his black hair tousled from what Dan could only assume was being towel dried. “At ten o’clock at night.”

“I-I’m not entirely sure?” Dan admitted. He looked into the man’s startling blue eyes, milkier than Dan’s eyes that were the color of burnt sienna.

The man readjusted his shirt which clung to his body in the wet state he was in. “What is it you’re in need of?”

“A hug,” Dan admitted.

He raised an eyebrow but stood up straight and spread his arms.

“Not from you, of course,” Dan looked down at his feet sheepishly.

“Oh?” The man looked behind himself. “Well there isn’t anyone else I can pimp out to you, I’m afraid.”  
“Where’s the Atkins?” Dan’s voice became high in urgency. 

“Relax, they’re perfectly fine,” he laughed. “I’m Phil, they’re my maternal grandparents.” Dan could see the resemblance; Phil had Mrs. Atkins’ nose and Mr. Atkins’ height.

“Where are they?” Dan was starting to think that the macaroni didn’t sound too bad right now. 

“They’re just down at my pare-” another boom of thunder interrupted Phil. “While they’re staying with my parents I’m house-sitting for them.”

“Oh, it’s just that there’s a storm outside and normally your grandparents let me stay at their flat,” Dan nervously picked at his fingers.

“I thought I saw you yesterday, don’t you live somewhere on this hall, right?” Phil’s face contorted in confusion.

“You know what, forget it. It was stupid of me to come here, I’m a big boy I should be able to handle a storm.” Dan wrapped his cardigan tighter around his waist, turning to make his way back to his flat, flinching at the sudden crack of thunder.

“No!” Phil yelped and grabbed Dan’s forearm. “I mean, just come inside for a bit. I just baked some cookies.”

Dan was apprehensive but that continuously loud storm was enough to urge Dan to seek companionship in the still unknown man. For all he knew the Atkins’ could be stuffed in a closet somewhere and Dan could quickly become the killer’s next victim.

“Make yourself comfortable, I’ll go grab you a blanket and a plate.” Phil left to go collect the items, leaving Dan to sink into his favorite chair. It was getting old and was ridiculously over-sized but Dan didn’t mind because it smelled like lavender, White Diamond, and a hint of Listerine.

Phil quickly returned, placing a stack of fabric next to him. “I brought you a sweatshirt and a knit blanket.”  
Dan grabbed the green hoodie that was folded on the top, it had YORK printed across it and carried the faint scent of Phil.

“Yeah that’s mine, it’s the only pullover I could find.” His voice became shrill form nervousness but Dan gave him a smile to show him that it was okay. 

“So you went to York?” Dan said as he pulled the sweatshirt over his head. Phil had made his way to the kitchen and was pouring water into a kettle.

“Yeah, I just graduated last year. I majored in English linguistics and visual arts.” Phil came back into the living room, toting a plate of cookies. “Are you in Uni?”

“Yeah, I’m in my second year now, I guess I’m doing law?” Dan’s sounded unsure. “Thanks for the...stuff.”

Phil leaned into the sofa adjacent to Dan, turning on the TV. “No problem, I know you’re scared of the, uh, thunder.”

Dan blushed, hiding his face in the palms of his sleeve covered hand.   
“What do you want to watch?” Phil asked. “There’s nothing too good at this time of night though.”

“I have a few box sets at my flat, we can watch something over there?” Dan suggested. 

“Let me just turn off the kettle, then we’ll take these cookies to go,” Phil sprang up from his seat. 

 

The night progressed slowly, Dan was too scared to fall asleep and Phil didn’t want to leave Dan alone to deal with the thunder. They were sat on the sofa, Dan leaning into Phil’s chest, the heartbeat rhythmically thumping against Dan’s ear. By the time they cycled through their fifth episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Phil couldn’t hear the thudding of rain anymore. For a couple more minutes Phil let Dan continue to snuggle into him, ignoring their overlapping hands. Dan is warmth but right now Phil was burning, his hair tickled Phil’s chin and it only allowed Phil to continuously inhale Dan’s scent. Dan had an interesting aroma, he didn’t smell like just one thing but a combination of coconut, marshmallows, and just a hint of cocoa butter.

“Are you okay to go to bed?” Phil’s eyes glazed over the clock: 1:35am. “You can always crash at my grandparents place, if you’re more comfortable with that.”

“I kinda like it right here,” Dan admitted, his breath hot on the collar of Phil’s shirt. “I know the storm has passed but would you be okay with staying here for the night? I guess I just need someone to cuddle with.”

Although Dan wasn’t facing Phil, he knew he had to be blushing at the admission. No words needed to be exchanged once the episode ended, Dan showed Phil to the single bedroom in his flat, lending him a pair of joggers in place of the jeans Phil had originally thrown on to answer the door. They snuggled into each other, their hands finding each other under the covers.

“Thank you,” Dan whispered. They both knew it wasn’t necessary but somehow hearing the words breaking through silence of the room both filled them with comfort. They knew from that moment on they had each other to depend on.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr: phancyphanfiction
> 
> im doing a prompt everyday this week <3


End file.
